The Faerie Secret
by armygal
Summary: This is a twilight harry potter crossover with a hint of labryinth (character mentions only). Bella is the Faerie princess the daughter of oberon and titania. What happens when an old friend from england reaches out for help about an abused harry potter? Good ron/good hermione/canon twilight pairings/dumbles bashing/ginny bashing/good tom riddle/good lucius more info to come
1. Chapter 1

the beginning

Notes:

so real quick for timeline sake, i am changing the years to where it is harry potter timeline. also to fit into the whole birthday scenerio i am changing bella's birthday to be DEC 21st the winter solstice.  
we are starting the story after yule holiday 5th year so the dates corresponding to the chapters will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.

Chapter Text

JANUARY 4TH 1996

Severus and Lucius had been going out since Draco's third year, after Dumbledore had killed Narcissa in a failed raid during second year Lucius needed the time to mourn. While there was no romantic love between them they took the arranged marriage in stride and were friends. Severus and Lucius had been dating during their time at Hogwarts and had rekindled that love at the end of his son's third year. It was partly Lucius and Draco who had convinced Severus to listen to Sirius explain his side of the story and helped him escape when they found out the truth. However, Harry's bad luck had come when they realized that Dumbledore would not allow for Harry to live with his godfather and had been forced to return to the Dursleys.

Harry was devastated as well as Draco whom he had been secretly seeing with the help of Ron and Hermione since their second year. Draco had been one of the few people to believe that he was not the one endangering the school and since then they had begun a fast spiral from friends to boyfriends. Harry was surprised when Ron and Hermione had agreed to help him, but they told him that they had some atonement to do for second year as well as they saw that even though they were young Harry and Draco clearly loved each other. That summer and all the summers after per Severus' and Remus' instruction Harry kept a diary as well as a memory case filled with all of the abuse the Dursleys had done to him. If they had enough evidence then the ministry would have no choice but to put harry into someone else's care, those someones being the people currently in Severus' room discussing the future.

While Tom had come back in Harry's forth year looking completely normal it was clear something was not right with the caring and powerful man they all followed, however they were not sure what could have caused it.

"I have studied the remains of the potion and the processed used to revive Tom," Severus stated to the others,"but I cannot for the life of me say that it caused the reaction."

"Of course it didn't" Sirius said, "Your potion work is flawless and you studied for a year to figure out if it was the right potion"

"I still say it was something Dumbledore did," Lucius muttered and Remus nodded agreeing

Just as Severus opened his mouth to reply Draco burst in carrying Harry in his arms.

"Uncle Sev, Help!" he cried out

"Pup," Sirius and Remus cried out and rushed to Harry

"What happened Draco," Severus said as he rushed to his potions cupboard

"I found him walking here," Draco said breathlessly as Lucius helped him lay harry on the couch," he just came from a detention with Umbridge."

"How could a detention have caused this?" Remus asked

"look at his hand," Lucius said,"thats the mark of a blood quill."

"He has been having a detention every two or three days for the past 4 months," Draco cried as he looked down at his boyfriend

"If she did this every detention then there is not much i can do" Severus said as he came back over

"What do you mean?" sirius cried out

"I mean," the potions master replied a she looked at his patient, "that a combination of the blood loss from the blood quill as well as his blocked magic from Dumbledore is a lethal combination. I can't save him not on my own."

"So we will help love," lucius said

"No," Severus said " you cant but i know someone who can"

He paced over to the large mirror that had been a graduation gift to him and each of the marauders

"Of course," Remus breathed out

"Cast every healing spell you can think of" Severus said as he prepared the calling ritual, "and pray"


	2. Chapter 2

: a plan thwarted

Summary:

So this starts in newmoon when edward and bella are in the forest after the party.

Notes:

hey quick note i changed how bella looked because i found a model and i prefer real people to drawings. Love the THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PICTURES AND OUTFIT CHANGES. this is for a reason and since its my work its my deal if you dont like the pics sorry not sorry.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

JANUARY 6TH, 1996 ACCOUNTING FOR TIME DIFFERENCES)

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."  
― Stephenie Meyer, New Moon

"Bullshit", Bella said.

"I'm sorry?" Edward looked confused, he hadn't been expecting this reaction when he pictured the conversation in his head.

"Bull-Fucking-Shit! Edward," Bella said staring at him, "If you think that i or my mind are that fickle then you never new me in the first place. But thats the truth isn't it you don't know me."

"what?" Edward asked confused but Bella continued as if she didn't hear him at all

"Oh but don't tell me its for the best" she looked at him laughing sarcastically, "Are you fucking kidding me. You don't know shit about me and you want to decide for me my entire life."

"Bella, thats not what i mean," Edward says.

"No! no, apparently that is what you mean. Because instead of asking me my opinion about the party, or anything else, hell even what happened with James, You decided you want to make decisions for me as if i were a two year old child."

Edward looked shocked

"You are NOT my father Edward you are supposed to be my boyfriend. Even if you were my husband or father Edward that doesn't fly with me."

Bella turned away and sighed frustrated

"take me to the house," she said in a forced calm.

"Bella-" Edward started again

"TAKE ME TO THE HOUSE EDWARD!" she yelled at him.

Edward picked her up and ran into the house where everyone was obviously packing.

"Everyone is already gone huh," she said under her breath sarcastically

"Everyone Get Down To The Living Room Now" she yelled through gritted teeth.

They all rush in, Jasper hedges around the room obviously cautious about getting near bella and risk her getting hurt.

"Soooo- you were all going to leave," Bella starts, "without saying goodbye, without giving me a damn explanation or anything else. REALLY."

Carlisle and Esme try to make excuses and calm Bella down by saying a clean break was for the best

"No," she said " No, I'm Sorry, No."

"That's not," she paused to take a hurt breath to calm herself, "Thats not how this works. You know NOTHING about me. LITERALLY NOTHING. You haven't bothered to ask. I could tell you all at the least the basic facts about each of you but have you even asked me once who my parents are? No you haven't. Im supposed to mated or dating your son whatever you wanna FUCKING call it and you won't even... talk to me about my family or anything else." Bella rants getting more upset.

"I mean you haven't told us really anything," Emmett says

"Because you won't give me a chance. When have you ever even asked me."

"Your right," Everyone turned to Rosalie, "We haven't asked. Edward didn't even ask to meet your family when he came to pick you up for the baseball game. Everyone assumed since your living on your own that you had no one."

"But we need to leave," Edward spoke up, "we bring to much danger to you and we can't risk it happening again."

"it wouldn't of happened if you had listened to me in the first place" Bella turns to Jasper," Jasper I don't blame you for a second over what happened. Your a Damn empath. Of course the thirst would overtake you. of course you would struggle more than the others. You feel their thirst on top of yours every single day. Even Carlisles... the thirst is still there whether they act on it or not. How can you seriously blame yourself for what happened?"

Jasper says," But I attacked you."

"No you didn't," bella says sighing," you were reacting to not only your thirst but everyone else's. I don't blame you and if I find you blaming yourself I will find a way to smack you across the head where it will actually fucking hurt."

"Now," she started calmly, "all of us are going to sit down and have a decent conversation about what happened. And before you make any rash decisions, im going to tell you some things that might actually change your minds. Don't you get it Im not leaving or letting you leave. At least not until you know so that you can make an informed decision."

Everyone sat down; Esme, Carlisle and Edward on the couch, Rosalie and Alice on the love seat with their mates standing behind them, and Bella sitting in the highback chair facing them.

"First i will tell you my story," she started, "then and only then can you ask questions. Keep in mind that i can't answer everything I'm not allowed to."

"Allowed to" Esme said, "Is someone threatening you?"

"Not in such a sense," Bella sighed,"There is more in this world besides humans, vampires, and werewolves. Some of these things must remain a secret to outsiders. You are outsiders."

The Cullens agreed to keep their silence until the end.

"My name is Arabella Easton; High Priestess and Heir to Avalon/Ambassador to the Wizarding world/Healer and teacher of magic, Daughter of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania High King and Queen of the Faerie rulers of Avalon/Sister to Jareth the Goblin King and Puck the trickster. I have come into the mortal world many times however the reason i came this past time was because when i reached the age of 1001 years old i felt my mate being born in the world. Normally once our mate should they not be fey, reached maturity we would seek them out. However, when my mate was 17 years old i felt them dying, to the Fey mating is for life we will not find love again."

"But your mated to Edward," Alice said as Edward looked heartbroken.

"Shhh," Esme said, "she said she would answer our questions later."

"I can allow this question now Esme it will make the conversation easier"

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked he was clearly putting two and two together.

"1095 years old. My mate was born in 1901 and died, or so i thought, in 1918" Bella replied looking straight at Edward.

"That pain," she continued not letting anyone speak, "is something i will never experience again. For the death of a mate means the death of that Faerie. I had wondered why I did not die. Normally we do not last longer than a week, yet here i am 70 years later."

"But continuing on, there are gifts that i have due to my heritage; i can speak with animals in fact I have my familiars which you will meet later, i can control the elements to an extent, i also have the gift of life. This means with certain conditions i can bring someone back to life also, under that. I can also make the girls pregnant if they wish."

Everyone looks to Rosalie for her reaction but she seems frozen.

"I will explain the details of that soon and give you time to think over whether or not you wish to do it."

"Questions?"

"Not to be the skeptic," Emmett said, "But where is your proof?"

Bella let her Glamour drop showing her eyes, pointed ears, changes to her hair and face, and tattoos. She looked at Edward to gauge his reaction.

Edward seeing how nervous she was walked over and knelt in front of her

"All that wasted time" he said lovingly as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"How long," Rosalie asked

"pardon"

you didn't say how long your kind lived"

"Once we have met our mate we live to their lifespan. For five years or eternity it is up to them. Some exceptions happen however. My brother Jareth was mated to a human however, she underwent the change and was made into a Faerie."

Rosalie was about to ask about the pregnancy option when they all heard a large dong coming from the ornate mirror in the corner.

" What the fuck Is that noise?" Emmett says

Bella Snaps her fingers and immediately turned and began walking to it.

" Your ladyship ," she heard Severus call

"Severus whats wrong," She asked anxiously, "You never use the mirror unless its an Emergency. And what have I said about calling me your ladyship or anything of that Manner?"

" not to"

" Then why do you still do it " she said chuckling.

" Force of habit my Lady," severus said

Bella raised her eyebrows And then motion for Severus to say what he was originally going to

"Its Harry, he is hurt badly and I won't be able to save him. Not like this. The issues i addressed in my letters have gotten worse as well. Its time for you to step in."

"I'll be on the next plane out." She said to him nodding, "I can't get all the way over there on my own magic and the boat would take to long."

"We will see you in muggle london and explain more then," he said and canceled the connection.

"we are coming with you," edward said from behind bella

"Then pack enough clothes for a month to start. We can always get more. and then find me a plane to london. The quickest flight, I dont care if it leaves in the next hour. Time is of the essence.

Notes:

so im going to do mpreg  
besides harry and draco which i need to know which one you want to bottom and therefore get pregnant? Ill start a pole first one to get to 20 or the highest score by April 10th wins.  
what other couples would you like it for? not lucius/severus not that that wouldnt be great but i have another plan in mind and in that plan they are happy being grandfathers. the pairing list will follow with the next chapter so dont worry about lack of choices.

Chapter Management


	3. Chapter 3

Discussing her Royal Highness

Notes:

OK so as far as the male pregnancy poll  
Harry/Draco who bottoms therefore who is pregnant personally speaking I don't carry the way but I'm not going to do a switch so it has to be one or the other  
The other pairings are as follows  
Remus/sirius  
Tom Riddle/?/? Yes this will be a male 3 some and it will be revealed later in the chapters I just need to know what you think of that kind of pregnancy and if you also yes I already have the person in mind so you don't have to worry about that  
That's all the male pairings that I can remember that I put down if that changes I will gladly update it to the poll just let me know

Chapter Text

As soon as Severus hung up the mirror Draco was quick to ask a series of questions.

"Who is that? How do you all know her? And how soon as she going to be here and has she agreed to help us? I can't let Harry die Uncle Severus"

"And he won't Draco. Bella will be able to heal him and should be able to help with other problems we have been discussing. I can formally introduce you once Harry wakes up as she probably will not wish to make instructions more than she has to she absolutely hates that formality unless as with people she doesn't like in then she revels in it." Severus says with a smirk while the two marauders nodded.

"All harmful magical effects will be wiped from Harry and I fully suspect that many of our problems will be solved when she gets here." Sirius said

"What is the plan for when she arrives?" Remus asked

"Well, and I fully suspect that group of people we saw her with will be coming with her they looked to be the coven that she had been telling us about the letters. In which case Remus and Lucius should probably go to the muggle London airport to pick them all up. Renting a car would be best and then entering through Diagon Alley you should be able to floo to my quarters straight from there. That way Dumbledore doesn't hear of her coming."

"Quick problem with that" Lucius said "neither Remus nor I can drive."

"She can very easily be able to drive to diagon alley as well as the people she's with and you can just leave the cars they are the rental company will come pick them up again"

"What time do you think shall be here" Sirius asked as he looked down at his godson "the quicker the better"

"I can't picture her being any later than tomorrow she would have informed us otherwise"

"Alright so tomorrow it is" Draco said "Father and Remus should be at the airport as quickly as possible"

"And Uncle Sev you and I need to remain in class as much as I hate to leave Harry. Hermione and Ron can help us cover for him they think covering for the both of us dating all these years."

"They have?" Sirius asked "you would've thought Ron would have a problem with that knowing how hot headed he is as well as your family's feud"

"they felt the need to make up for 2nd year and in reality 4th year was just a ploy to get Dumbledore off all of our backs they never really turned their back on him" draco said petting his boyfriend's hair

"Draco go get them so that we can discuss the plan use your prefect pass they should both be on duty right now"

"Alright" he replied and went out the portrait to go find Ron and Hermione

"In the meantime Sirius would Kreacher cover for you so that you can watch Harry while we are all busy?"

"Easily as Draco said most of this is a front that house elf fully respects me as Lord of the house of black. And even as he didn't he wouldn't betray Harry since he is the heir of black."

Just then Draco returned with the other two and they all began to set the plan in motion.

SLIGHT TIME SKIP 5 hours later at Seattle airport the Cullens and Bella are waiting on their flight to London that leaves in 30 minutes******************

BELLAS OUTFIT ON FLIGHT TO LONDON FROM NOW ON SHE WILL ONLY HAVE A GLAMOUR ON IN THE MUGGLE WORLD

"Can we ask you questions while we wait" whispers Rosalie

"If they're questions that I can answer yes"

"You said that you would be able to make us girls Pregnant but what would that entail"

"Essentially the reason why you can't get pregnant is because the body freezes at the time of your change. From puberty till death a male is the same they always have the ability to carry children unless something is medically wrong with them. A female however, As you obviously know goes through cycles of Fertility vampire venom acts as a permanent birth control if you will. What my gift allows me to put my power is,is that essentially I make your uterus human I guess I'll be the best way to put it. You will get pregnant then the baby will be sustained on blood it will be a fully vampire baby without being an immortal child it will age it will learn it will grow and it will do so at a slightly faster rate"

"How fast is slightly faster" Carlisle asked intrigued

"The pregnancy itself a last 1 to 2 months depending on the factors surrounding the baby and is if it is Multiple babies. which I have no control over that's up to you and your mate as well as how often you are hunting and what you're doing if you put yourself in a stressful situation you won't lose your child, but it will take longer for the baby to develop. The baby will be born to cysearian section through magic and cutting into the body. what you would do is that in this world there are tools for everything and I do mean everything one of those tools is made for vampires because they do interact with the wizarding world and in some hospitals that will take them vampire and werewolf teeth are used in some medical tools to a Aid that process I can't really go into it with you cause I don't have all the information from that but essentially your baby will be born through the cysearian section. After that your child will Age at a slightly elevated rate. They will be strong as durable as you are they will age as a human their mind however saved on this 1 couple 1 couple mind however is wonderfully intelligent at 5 months old they're able to do more than most 5 year olds can or least understand it."

"And how long do they live" Rose asked worriedly "she wasn't sure about getting pregnant if she would lose the child eventually"

"You don't have to worry about that once they reach the age of physically 21 they will stop growing the only differences they will be allowed have children as the genetics is already inside of them"

"You said you've done this for one other couple who would that be?" Jasper asked

"Aro in his mate. The Volturi know about me they know what I can do and that's partially why they left you alone. Jane and Alec they weren't turned. Their Aro's children that's why he favors them. Above all others this is the most closely guarded secret that the Volturi have. As for their reason for wanting this I don't know I can't tell you that it's not up to me and it wasn't my decision to ask."

Before she could say any more a voice over the intercom States

Now calling flight 551 to Heathrow now calling flight 551 at gate C

As they get in line to board Alice asks "Will a months long amount of close the enough for what we're doing and will we even fit in there with what we have?"

"When we have time i will take you all shopping for what we need until then you will be hidden so it will have to do for now"

They all took their seats in first class and prepared for the 9 and a half hour flight

TIME SKIP Heathrow Airport early the next morning *****************************************************************************

Remus and Lucius both stood in muggle clothes and looked at the video screens trying to find the flight

"I don't understand these video monitors Remus how are we supposed to find her? Shouldn't we have one of those signs" he said nodding over to the paid drivers.

"No," remus said "she will find us or ill sniff her out im just trying the find the right gate"

"What your nose giving you trouble already remus," they turned and saw bella smirking, "I thought the full moon just passed."

Chapter Management


	4. Chapter 4

Introducing the Wizarding world

Summary:

so the way im working the goblins is that the goblins with Jareth in Labyrinth are the more fun loving tricksters where as the warriors and educated goblins are sent to the wizarding world

Notes:

OK so as far as the male pregnancy poll  
Harry/Draco who bottoms therefore who is pregnant personally speaking I don't carry the way but I'm not going to do a switch so it has to be one or the other  
The other pairings are as follows  
Remus/sirius  
Tom Riddle/?/? Yes this will be a male 3 some and it will be revealed later in the chapters I just need to know what you think of that kind of pregnancy and if you also yes I already have the person in mind so you don't have to worry about that  
That's all the male pairings that I can remember that I put down if that changes I will gladly update it to the poll just let me know

I am leaning more towards preganat and therefore bottom harry just cause  
Probably not going to do remus and sirius pregancy and ill come up with a reason for thay later

Chapter Text

"Bella," Remus cried out embracing her.

"Hello old friend its so good to see you," she replied as they pulled back

She turned to Lucius,

"Lord Malfoy," she said bowing slightly

"Lucius please," he said "I don't care for formality unless necessary."

She turned to the Cullen's and made introductions. After they were made everyone went the luggage area to their things and started to head to the rental area.

"We were thinking that you could drive Bella, and we could explain on the ride," Remus said, "The Cullens who don't ride with us can follow in the other car to Diagon Alley."

"That's fine with us," Carlisle said, "We should easily be able to follow. Do you mind if one or two us sit with you just in case?"

"Edward and someone else can sit with us," Bella replied as they were handed the keys, "the cars sit five."

They went to the pair of Peugeot Rifters; Bella, Lucius, Remus, Edward, and Emmett climbing into one and the others climbing into the second one.

They were halfway there when Bella started asking questions….

"What are the details for Harry?"

"Bloodquill exposure for at least 4 months, he got detention for 4 hours every 2 or 3 days. On top of that from the tests that Sev and Sirius have done he has about 80% of his core blocked. Physical abuse and malnutrition spanning from when he was about 2. Finally his mating with Draco has not been able to be completed." Lucius said from the back seat.

"Why have they waited?" Emmett asked

Everyone but Bella turned to him and looked at him strangely

"what?" he asked "I don't know what kind of creature they are but besides age I've never heard of someone waiting."

"Age is the answer for the most part. There is no creature involvement from what we know. True my family has vela but its at such a low percentage it would not make any difference." Lucius responded, "The boys started courting when they were twelve but Harry's home situation combined with pretending to hate each other has caused a strain."

"That will fix itself when this is finished," Bella said nodding as she turned onto the street with the leaky cauldron. "I want to discuss Tom later as well as the teaching situation. For now, we must go by Gringotts. I'll need money as well as getting a message to Jareth."

They parked and climbed out.

"How long is the rental for" she asked

"Just for today." Remus said "we let the company know where to pick them up."

She nodded everyone grabbed the luggage and started to walk in the pub.

Ignoring the other patrons they entered into the back alley and remus tapped the key.

"Welcome to diagon alley," Bella said to the cullens

After they stepped through Bella looked at them and summoned a house elf.

"Tinsel," She called.

The house elf popped into existence and Lucius quickly and quietly stated explaining what they were and their purpose

"Tinsel," she said, "please take our luggage to the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts, then I want you and five other elves to start cleaning and prepping the rooms. There is a dead Basilisk in there I want you to separate all of the parts into their correct containers and put them in the potions lab. The bags are marked please put Esme/Carlisle in the same room, then Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, and Edward and myself."

"Yes mistress," Tinsel nodded then she and the luggage winked back out

"Alright," she said, "now that, that is settled lets go to Gringotts and then to Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded and they hurried to the large building at the end of the alley.

As they climbed up the steps Bella turned to the Cullens, "So, I'm going to be straight. Goblins are weird looking. Don't stare, point, etc they take a huge offense." They all nodded and went inside.

As they walked down the aisle the Cullens were able to get quick glances of the goblins without staring. Not realizing that they had reached the front however, Emmett almost ran Alice and Jasper over.

"Sorry," he said

"Griphook," Bella greeted, "may your gold flow and your enemies tremble before you."

"Your Royal Highness," he responded, "may your hand never falter. I shall get the bank president for you."

"Thank you," she replied as he walked off.

They had not waited five minutes when he returned with the Bank president. After exchanging the formal greetings they made their way to the vault shafts.

As they rode down to the lowest level lucius commented "I did not think anything was stored down here."

"only their royal highness's vaults," Drolk responded, "It is our most secure location"

"I can see why" Jasper stated as they stopped to see the huge Ukranian Ironbelly.

Griphook went the get the racket bells when Bella stopped him. Walking up to the dragon she began to pet and croon to him, five minutes later he was asleep. Turning around she saw everyone staring at her.

"What," she said, "its not like anyone else can do that its just me."

Going to the first of the three vaults, she disappeared. She returned with potions, books of healing spell damage and fey ancestry, and a sack of knuts. She then went to the second vault and retunred with two pouches one contained precious gems and the other filled with sickles. Finally she went to the third vault and filled three bags of galleons.

"Better to get more than less," she said to Drolk, "I dont know how expensive this trip will be."

She then handed him an orb, "Give this to my brother, it has all the information needed to move forward. We will also need to floo directly to Hogwarts."

"Of course my lady: he responded

They went back up to the main floor and into his private office.

Remus and Lucius quickly floo'd back and the Cullens looked freaked out by the fire.

"It won't hurt i promise," Bella assured them, "Just repeat what I do"

She grabbed the powder and stepped in "SEVERUS SNAPE'S QUARTERS HOGWARTS"

She stepped out and began to examine Harry as she heard the floo activate behind her.


End file.
